whatshouldireadfandomcom-20200214-history
What should I read?
A list of books I want to remember to read, further information is written on the linked pages. Science and rationalism *Richard Feynman **''The Pleasure of Finding Things Out'' *Isaac Asimov, Asimov's New Guide to Science *[[The Oxford Book of Modern Science Writing|Richard Dawkins (editor), The Oxford Book of Modern Science Writing]] *[[Randy Olson|Randy Olson, Don't Be Such a Scientist]] Biology/psychology *Richard Dawkins **''The Blind Watchmaker'' **''A Devil's Chaplain'' *Charles Darwin **''On the Origin of Species'' **''The Descent of Man'' *Joel Garreau, Radical Evolution *Neil Shubin, Your Inner Fish *Steven Pinker **''The Language Instinct'' **''How the Mind Works'' *Jerry Coyne, Why Evolution Is True *[[The Omnivore's Dilemma|Michael Pollan, The Omnivore's Dilemma]] *[[I Am A Strange Loop|Douglas Hofstadter, I Am A Strange Loop]] *[[Last Chance to See|Douglas Adams, Last Chance to See]] *[[Creation: Life and how you make it|Steve Grand, Creation: Life and how you make it]] *Jared Diamond **''Guns, Germs, and Steel'' Physics/cosmology *Carl Sagan **''Cosmos'' **''The Demon-Haunted World'' *Neil DeGrasse Tyson **''Origins'' *Stephen Hawking, A Brief History of Time *[[The Inflationary Universe|Alan Guth, The Inflationary Universe]] *Brian Cox, Why Does E=mc2? *[[The End of Time|Julian Barbour, The End of Time]] Philosophy *Dan Dennett *Matt Lawrence, Like a Splinter in Your Mind: The Philosophy Behind the "Matrix" Trilogy Religion For further reading refer to those [http://www.buildupthatwall.com/recommended.html Recommended] on Christopher Hitchens' site, www.buildupthatwall.com. Christianity and the Bible *Bart Ehrman **''Lost Christianities'' *Burton L. Mack **''Who Wrote the New Testament?'' *[[Some Mistakes of Moses|Robert Ingersoll, Some Mistakes of Moses]] *[[The Bible with Sources Revealed|Richard Elliott Friedman, The Bible with Sources Revealed]] *Bruce Shelley, Church History in Plain Language *Howard M. Teeple, How Did Christianity Really Begin? Atheism *[[The Portable Atheist|Christopher Hitchens (editor), The Portable Atheist]] *Russell Blackford (editor), 50 Voices of Disbelief: Why We Are Atheists *[[Jonathan Livingston Seagull|Richard Bach, Jonathan Livingston Seagull]] Religion from the perspective of science *[[The Varieties of Religious Experience|William James, The Varieties of Religious Experience]] Sci-fi *Ted Hughes, The Iron Man *[[Contact|Carl Sagan, Contact]] *Greg Bear **''The Way'' trilogy **''Blood Music'' *[[The Ice People|Maggie Gee, The Ice People]] *[[The Time Traveler's Wife|Audrey Niffenegger, The Time Traveler's Wife]] *Douglas Adams **''The Long Dark Tea-Time of the Soul'' **''The Salmon of Doubt'' *Neal Stephenson **''Snow Crash'' **''The Diamond Age'' *[[Count Zero|William Gibson, Count Zero]] *Alfred Bester, The Demolished Man *[[Daemon|Daniel Suarez, Daemon]] *Michael Crichton **''The Andromeda Strain'' **''Congo'' **''Next'' *H. G. Wells **The Time Machine *[[For The Win|Cory Doctorow, For The Win]] *Arthur C. Clarke, 2001: A Space Odyssey *Peter F. Hamilton **''Misspent Youth'' **The Void Trilogy *Greg Egan **''Permutation City'' *Vernor Vinge, A Fire Upon the Deep *Isaac Asimov **''Pebble in the Sky'' **''The Stars, Like Dust'' **''The Currents of Space'' Fantasy *Raymond E. Feist *Robin Hobb *Trudi Canavan *J. R. R. Tolkien **''The Silmarillion'' **''Unfinished Tales of Númenor and Middle-earth'' Suspense, Thriller and Horror *Thomas Harris **''Hannibal'' **''Hannibal Rising'' *H. P. Lovecraft *Stephen King **''The Shining'' **''The Green Mile'' *Anne Rice **''Blood and Gold'' **''The Witching Hour'' Classics *Charles Dickens **''The Adventures of Oliver Twist'' **''A Christmas Carol'' **''David Copperfield'' *Charlotte Brontë, Jane Eyre *Joseph Heller, Catch-22 *George Orwell **''Animal Farm'' **''1984'' *Ray Bradbury, Fahrenheit 451 The BBC's Big Read I intend to read the top 100 books as voted by the British public in 2003.